


♥Drabbles for Eddie 'n Chris 4ever

by MickletheKoala



Category: Eddie and Chris
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, gay relationship, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickletheKoala/pseuds/MickletheKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple one shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ♥One Suplex too many...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty/gifts).



> This story was not made out of disrespect for the two men who died. I want to write and read them being happy right now, so yeah. This is SO cheesy. Enjoy.  
> Also a message from me:  
> Swifty, this is for you! I hope it's not too bad. Just a series of fluffy one shots! With Chris and Eddie!This message has gone on too long, so bye!

Chris opened his eyes to a familiar lump in the bed. He smiles and hugs the man closer.

More sleep for now. The day could wait. Too bad for Chris though, Eddie is now awake.

"Mornin', pendejo."

"An insult right in the morning,Eddie?"

"Tha's sh'right."

Chris chuckles. "Got a hangover pal?"

"Oh, you gotcha."

Chris chuckles and kisses his lover lazily. He starts to leave and he hears a whine.

Eddie whines again and grabs his arm, "Don't go yeeeeeettttttt."

Chris smiles and leans down to kiss him, but, instead is pulled down by the strong Latino man, in an inescapable hold. "Eddie, I gotta make breakfast." *kiss* "Aren't you hungry?" *kiss*

"Why get up and cook food, when I have a yummy Canadian crippler?"

Chris rolls his eyes, but smiles at his lover. *kiss* *kiss*

"Okay, now stop."

"Noooooooo."

The crippler sighs and literally picks up Eddie and sets him down on the bed.

As he walks out, Eddie hears,"Suplex's in the morning? Ridiculous.…"

Eddie grins and lays back down, he would wake up in another hour or so.

\---end---

 

 


	2. ♣Hot, yet cold? Or Cold, yet warm?

~♥ENJOY♥~

Eddie sighs as he hears his ugly alarm clock go off, he smacks it it the table and it crashes to the cold, hardwood floor. He feels Chris stir next to him and rubs his hand through the blondish-brownish hair. "Whattimeisit?"

He sighs again and checks his phone. "Five o ten."

"Ah, shit. Is it time to go to work?"

"Mmhmm."

Eddie slides out of bed and gets his pants on. He smiles as he hears Chris complain about the temperature in the room. "Damn,it's fuckin' cold in here."

"That's what everyone says, homes."

"Well, screw everyone."

Eddie chuckles at that and replies, "Aren't you from Canada?"

"Yeah?"

"Its freezing there."

"Okay, well I live in Atlanta, now."

Eddie just smiles and looks for a shirt. "You gonna get dressed, Chris?"

"Later. Need more sleep."

Eddie laughs and grabs a glass. He fills it with warm water and walks over to the bed.

Quietly, he perch's onto the chair that's next to him. And then, voilà, water is all over Chris's head and chest. "Oh,what the fuck?!"

"No sleeping in, ese."

"EDDIE!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Eddie laughs and grabs him a towel. "Well, dry off first, vato."

Chris takes the towel while angrily, but, eventually he cracks a smile, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well, you DID say you were cold."

The taller of the two, gets up and walks to the bathroom. "Jerk."

"Baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ric Flair muse: Woooooo~!


	3. It's a latino thing.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for thanksgiving! XD

"Ohhhhh fuck." Chris Benoit stared at the two large families in his dining room. He walks towards Eddie, who was talking to his brother. "Eddie. Come here for a moment." He looks towards his brother, "We won't be long."

 

As soon as he had him in the privacy of the kitchen, he glared daggers at the Latino. "Why are they here, without any notice? I understand they're supposed to be here, but not in the dining room and living room."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because they're like the demons of all house destruction. Watch them. Closely! While me and Rey-Rey cook."

 

"Yeah, yeah. It'll all be fine."

 

"You better hope and pray. Nothing goes wrong. Now, out." He shoos his lover out, French insults escaping.

 

"Hola, amigo." Rey stares at him, his mask on. 

 

"Why are you still wearing that?"

 

"Cuz I broke my nose last week."

 

"So?"

 

"It's a Latino thing." 

 

"Okay."

 

"Why's everyone here, three weeks early?"

 

"I don't know."

 

(Time skip because I'm lazy. Three weeks later. And two days after Thanksgiving)

"The house is on fire, Chris," Rey looks up at him.

 

"I know, Rey."

 

Eddie walks over sheepishly, holding a scarf over his face.

"Sorry, homes."

 

"Whatever. I'm used to it by now. What's with the scarf?"

 

"Busted lip."

Rey and Eddie then speak ipn unison, "It's a Latino thing."

-Fin- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I'm such a dork!


	4. You're such a child sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't pout. It's not cute on you."  
> -Chris Benoit (Drabbles for E & C 4ever)

"No. Absolutely not."

 

"But, Chriiiiiiissssss....." 

 

"No."

The two had been having this little debate all morning. The talk started with elephant ears.....

(Flashback)

"Elephant ears? Why those? It's our anniversary, not a county fair."

 

"What! Elephant ears are SUPER ROMANTIC. I would know, I'm Latino."

Chris arches an eyebrow at that. "What does  _that_ mean?"

 

"What do you think? Canadians aren't romantic at all."

 

"What?! Canadians speak french; the language of  _love,_  Spaniards only speak burrito!"

 

"Well! You're missing a tooth!"

Chris crowns and runs out of the little shop they're in and into the car, speeding away.

-Present-

After Eddie arrived, he tried making it up to the Canadian, but he was so FUCKING stubborn. 

"Please forgive me, cariño. Por favor?"

 

No. And no sex for a month."

 

"Not even blowjobs?"

 

"No. Absolutely not."

 

"But, Chriiiiiiisss!"

 

"No."

-One month later-

"Y'know, Eddie. I feel like I'm forgetting something."

 

"No you're not. Ready?"

 

"Yeah."

~FIN~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends, is a product of watching porn, eating salsa and chocolate with potato chips, and also watching wrestling. This is. Anyways, I hope my very few viewers enjoyed this. Feel free to check out 'Hunty in Wonderland'.  
> Koala out.


End file.
